THE QUEST
by sarota peech
Summary: When the world is in danger from an unseen force Ashitaka must travel through time and space to search for the hero that will save them all.Includes characters from LEGEND OF ZELDA, HOWLS MOVING CASTLE, PHANTOM OF THE OPERA, and more. REVIEWS ARE COOL.
1. prolouge

Ashitaka walked over to where San sat with wolf brother Star Stepper. She looked back at him with a smile although her eyes revealed her true feelings of sorrow.

"Do you really have to leave?" she asked with a tear rolling down her cheek.

"I'm afraid I have to," replied Ashitaka, "its by order of lady Oboshi."

"Well, good luck. May the spirit of the forest be with you."

"And with you." Ashitaka gave San a big hug and departed. At this moment Moon Pelt trotted in. the three of them watched as Ashitaka mounted Yaku and bounded of into Iron Town.

"Good luck…Ashitaka."

As Ashitaka arrived he found that the gate was already open and Lady Oboshi was waiting for him.

"Come Ashitaka. I have much to tell you before your quest." They made their way across the new improved Iron Town to lady Oboshi's new quarters. Once inside and in a place that they could not be overheard Oboshi began to explain Ashitaka's quest.

"Ashitaka," she began in a cool dreamy sort of voice, "Your quest is fairly simple. As you may know a strange presence has been creeping over the land. I feel that there is but one way to stop it."

"What's that?"

"To find the Hero of Time."

"Who?"

"The Hero of Time. A boy such as yourself. He wears an outfit of green and rides on the finest horse you'd ever seen." Oboshi began to look out into the heavens as one does when they're in love. "He wields a sword of unthinkable power and protects himself with a shield of the strongest iron. He…" At this moment Lady Oboshi fainted. She woke up five minutes later with Ashitaka over her looking _almost_ concerned.

"Uhhgh. What happened? Where was I?"

" You were telling me about this Hero of Time I have to find and you blacked out."

" Oh Yeah! He's so dreamy. I think I lov…" Oboshi passed out again. This time it was only two minutes before she came to because Ashitaka had dumped a bucket of cold water over her.

"Umm, Oboshi…If you could avoid fainting again I think its probably a good idea for me to start my quest. I mean Iron Towns in trouble and I'm wasting time…"

"Oh yeah. Of course. Certainly. What you need to do is follow the road out of Iron Town. When you reach the cliff you must detour up the mountain. Legend has it that _thy who finds the cave shall be able to travel through time and space_." she said quoting the last part.

"Alright. I shall leave at once…Wait what am I going to need?"

"Here." Oboshi handed Ashitaka a bag filled with food, water, and some other provisions he may need.

"Thank you. And now I'm off to seek out the Hero of Time. He pulled out his sword and pointed it towards the sky for a dramatic effect.


	2. HOWL

Author: So this is my Second Chapter. Thanks to those who make it here. I love reviews. i only have like three and two are from my best friend. Please enjoy.

Disclaimer: i think it's obvious that its not my own considering its on a Fan site right. I don't own anything but my plot.

--

Ashitaka rode down the road. Away from Iron Town. For the second time in his life he had to leave those he loved to go elsewhere. The good thing was at least there was some hope of return. And if he didn't return. Iron Town, and the rest of his world, were doomed.

When Ashitaka reached the cliff he did as told and detoured up the mountain. Yaku, the sweet little elk creature he was, followed Ashitaka up the mountain chewing on the back of his shirt. This was a long hike and he didn't want to hurt Yaku. Now that he thought about it he may not even take Yaku with him. It could be dangerous in the other dimensions. Perhaps Ashitaka would be alone in his journey… And wander around, lost, in a strange land.

"Yaku," Ashitaka started with a note of sorrow, "I may have to leave you here. You know for safety."

Yaku cocked his head in a _**What the hay are you talking about? **_look.

"What I'm saying is that you can't come with meeeeeeeeee."

At that particular moment Ashitaka fell into a deep crevice in the mountainside. He lay there on the dusty ground, his face in the dirt. _**That Hurt **_he thought. He painfully rolled over onto his back. He looked up to see Yaku looking down at him.

"Go home!" commanded Ashitaka. " Go and stay with San."

Yaku did as told and left. Ashitaka had noticed the strange glow when he fell into the hole, but now could tell that it came from a portal. Or better yet, THE portal. A strange song came from the humming, glowing, green mass that was the portal. A high half note. A low whole note. And a slightly higher half note. Repeat. (the song of time for you Legend of Zelda enthusiasts.)

Ashitaka took a deep breath and stepped through the portal.

The room he stepped into was cluttered but clean. There was a desk filled with what looked like magic supplies. A kitchen was visible from where he stood. A small fire crackled and danced about the logs in a fireplace on the other side of the room. It seemed to stop when he noticed it. It stopped moving completely. It stared at Ashitaka. But how could it do so? It was a fire. Or was it?

"So, why are you here and how did you get in here?" the voice came from the direction of the fire. Ashitaka was confused because no one was there.

"Hey, do you have a hearing problem? I said Why are you here."

"My name is Ashitaka and I'm looking for the Hero of Time."

"Well this 'Hero of Time' isn't here and quite frankly I don't know who you're talking about. However you never answered my other question. How did you get in here?"

"I stepped through a portal and.."

Someone entered the room from behind Ashitaka.

"Calcifer. Who is this? Did you learn nothing from letting Sophie in here? If your not careful it could be the end of us." his voice was calm and joking yet serious. Ashitaka turned about.

"I didn't let him in here he just appeared. Through a portal he says." Said the fire defiantly.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to intrude. Really! I just stepped through a portal…"

"That's ok. I understand. Magic is a strange thing. Besides, there is no way for you to get in here without help from magic. I installed new spells after the _Sophie _incident."

" I think I may need to explain my quest." said Ashitaka following the man into the other room. He wore a silky silver and maroon shirt. His hair was light gold in color and his eyes were like green marbles. Blue stones hung from his ears and glowed with a magic quality. The fire followed them into the other room to sit in another, smaller fireplace. The man sat down.

" I apologize, allow me to introduce myself. I am the wizard Howl. And you are Ashitaka? I believe that is what you said."

"Yes. I'm looking for the Hero of Time. Have you heard of him?"

" No." Howl said puzzled.

" I have!" chimed in Calcifer.

"You have? You had my heart for how long and didn't tell me?" Howl said in disbelief.

"Actually it's recent knowledge. Lots of gossip goes around the flower shop."

"Please do tell. I have little knowledge and Howl has none."

"Rumor has it that a dark force is engulfing all the realms and he, the Hero of Time, is out to save them. This force is known as Twilight and nobody knows what it does or why. They also say that this hero has been reincarnated many times to save many times."

"Sounds to me that this hero is a waste of time. Why not call upon me? The wizard Howl. I defeated the with of the waste and her demon didn't I?"

"Howl, Eboshi was very specific…it had to be the Hero of Time."

"Fine. Then I shall accompany you on your quest or mission or whatever you call it."

"Thank you. Looks like I won't be alone after all." Ashitaka smiled to himself.

"Sophie your in charge, and Michael, make sure she doesn't do anything stupid. I'm going to go with Ashitaka on his quest." Howl hollered up the stairs. "Goodbye Calcifer."

"Goodbye Howl…um…exactly where are you going?"

"We have to find another portal. Like the one Ashitaka came in through. Where there is one there are more. Come on lets go." Howl grabbed Ashitaka by the arm and led him through the door. (Black down for you Howl people.)

The door led into the wastes. A vast field of flowers swayed before them like an ocean of color. Howl sped of in the direction of the wastes, Ashitaka close behind.


	3. Reality

Please Note: the following is really only funny to those who now about the Griz/Bobcat College rivalries. However I just felt the need to add it. Grizzlies are maroon and silver. Bobcats are Blue and Yellow. With that in mind enjoy.

--

After hours of wandering through the wastes Ashitaka and Howl found themselves near Star Lake.

"How did you find that last portal?" asked Howl From where he lay in the grass under a tree.

"I just Sort of Fell into it. I was talking to Yaku and when I least expected it I was near the portal." Ashitaka replied from his spot in the tree.

"You had to know where you were going though. Didn't you?"

"Actually, Yeah. I was told by lady Eboshi to head where I did."

"Perhaps she told you where to go to make you confident, and maybe there is no specific spot for portals."

"You really think That just by believing and un expecting I'm just going to fall into another pit and Find another portal?" He asked climbing down from the tree and stepping back from it's shade and into the sun.

"Yeah, why not?"

"That's poposterOuuuuuuuus." At that particular moment Ashitaka Found himself in another random pit with a glowing, swirling portal.

"Told you so." said Howl, landing lightly in front of him in the pit. That same song played.

"Where do you think this one leads?" Ashitaka asked Howl.

"One way to find out." And with that Howl charged head first into the portal. Ashitaka following quickly behind.

Ashitaka and Howl found themselves sitting in some grass in front of a building. Trees swayed in the wind and before them cars zipped around on a busy street. Of course Howl had only seen old fashioned automobiles and Ashitaka had never even imagined the possible existence of cars. Howl, still wearing his maroon and silver shirt, stood up when someone touched him. He looked down to see a brown haired kid with a sponge.

"What are you doing?" asked Howl. "And who are you any way?"

"I'm Justin and I'm washing the poop off your shirt."

"What? Poop. There is no poop on my shirt."

"Oh. Sorry, I guess you just a Griz Fan." and then the little boy ran, no, skipped off.

"What was that about?" asked Ashitaka watching the kid disappear around the corner.

"No Idea. But I suppose I could change the color of my shirt." And he did. And maybe it was coincidence or maybe it was fate, but the colors he chose were Blue and Yellow. Also by fate or coincidence, a group of angry looking Griz fans in Maroon and silver shirts turned the corner and seen Howl.

"Ashitaka, I think we should run."

"I agree."

The two took off like lightening pursued by the angry mob. And without more than a strange glow and sudden dimming in the light, they found themselves through a portal and in a serene forest.


	4. Kokiri Forest

Howl and Ashitaka got up from there spots on the ground. When they switched dimensions they appeared in front of a ledge and continued out into open air and of course fell. The forest around them was beautiful. Lush green and in full bloom. The trees were thick and there were four large hallowed trunks acting as a hall between clearings.

After a few moments Howl began to notice a sound. A sweet music played in the air. It filled him with joy, it made want to dance.

"Howl? What are you doing?" asked Ashitaka nervously. Howl was spinning in circles and dancing with the music that Ashitaka just noticed was playing.

"Dancing."

Suddenly Ashitaka found himself feeling very distant. It was as if he were between being to people. Strange. In front of him was the shape of Nago, the boar god turned demon that cursed Ashitaka and sent him on his quest to seek help from the forest spirit.

"I am your scar Ashitaka, and no amount of magic can change that." it said in a deep and manically happy voice.

In reality Howl was still dancing.

" Hey, do you remember that curse I told you about in the wastes."

Howl thought for a second. "No." he replied still dancing.

The vision of Nago let out a demented laugh.

"Ashitaka, I want you to seek out the source of the music and destroy it."

Howl, who was still dancing stopped for a second.

"This song makes me so happy…We should find its source. It may be leading us to this hero your looking for."

" Howl I really think that's a bad idea…."

_Kill. Kill. Kill. _the vision of Nago chanted before poor Ashitaka.

"Why not?" asked Howl sounding slightly disappointed.

The ghostly Boar of Nago began pleading and begging. It's voice went higher pitched and his eyes grew big and watery.

"Come on…Please…"

Ashitaka just stared. Nago's eyes narrowed.

"Fine! The hard way!". The boars spirit came speeding towards Ashitaka and entered his conscience. The blow caught Ashitaka off guard and he fell lat on his back feeling dizzy.

"Either way I'm off Ashitaka." Howl called behind his back as he sped off in the direction of the music.

" Come…Back…Howl…" Ashitaka called to him struggling to stand up and stay up.

--

LATER…

"Howl? Where are we?"

"This stupid forest all looks alike."

"You mean we're lost."

"This way…"

--

MUCH LATER…

Howl and Ashitaka after spending Hours in the Forest and yet more time in a large maze our two heroes found themselves in a Huge clearing. A temple Was at the other end and in front of it was a young green haired girl sitting on a stump and playing an ocarina. Howl was the first to reach her.

"Hi. I'm Howl. Who are you? I love your music."

The girl stopped playing the music and stood up.

"I'm…Saria." she said stepping back from a love struck Howl who was moving ever closer.

Nago's voice filled Ashitaka's conscience.

"Here. Now is your chance. KILL. DESTROY."

"NO NEVER!" screamed Ashitaka. Saria and Howl didn't seem to notice. Ashitaka drew his sword from it's sheath.

"Where did that come from." asked the boar who was now floating in front of him. Ashitaka sliced the spirit boar in half with one clean stroke.

"I'll be back," it said anguished. "I'll be baaaaack."

Silence.

Then the sound of skin slapping skin shortly followed by a loud thump.

Howl who had been attempting to flirt with Saria got himself slapped and was currently on the ground holding his face.

"Excuse me?" Asked Ashitaka.

"What!" snapped Saria looking at Ashitaka with intent to kill. "You want to flirt to? Because if you do…"

"No! I already have a girlfriend." he said hands over his head in defense.

"Then what is it?" she said softening.

"Where are we?"

"Kokiri Forest. Not to far From Hyrule castle. That's where your going right.?"

"Not exactly…"

"Then where are you going?"

"An evil force has been threatening our dimensions and we are looking for the only one who can stop it.

"And that is?"

"The Hero of Time."

"LINK!!"

--

Howl and Ashitaka were now sitting with Saria and another Kokiri (elf like creatures) by the name of Mido.

"So you were sent to find my Link so he can save the world?"

"That's right." answered Ashitaka. "Do you know where he is?"

"No. all I know is he too went to a different dimension. It was an accident really. He and Navi contacted me after they arrived but I haven't been able to contact them scince."

"So…He is probably off saving some other world."

"Correct."

"So who's Navi?" asked Howl taking a sip from his tea.

"His Faerie."

"Well. Thank you so very much. We appreciate you kindness. Now we must go and Find Link. Before its too late."

They turned to leave but were stopped when Saria yelled.

"Wait…If it's Link your looking for I'm coming too."

Ashitaka and Howl nodded.

"Wait Saria!" said Mido in much distress. "You're the Forest Mage. What if your hurt."

"It's a chance I can take. Come. Let us go."

And the three Heroes set off to a destination unknown.

--

Author: Please tell me What you think. I love hearing reviews but I get so little. Even if you just want to tell it's bad. I need criticism. Please review. Thanks For reading.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	5. The Phantom of the Opera

Hyrule Field was quit vast and indeed very relaxing. Except for the large Pineapple like Monsters that pursued them on their way to lake Hylia. Why lake Hylia? Because that's where Saria thought they should go. For some reason or another the Water temple was where she thought a portal would show up. Why? No idea.

"Saria. How far are we from the Water Temple?" whined Howl.

"We're their! Happy now!" she snapped at Howl and pointing at the underwater entrance.

"Actually……Yeah." He said all too cheerily.

"How long can you hold your breath?" she asked shoving a pair of goggles into his hand.

--

It wasn't long before Ashitaka found himself clinging to a stone wall just above the entrance of the Temple and catching his breath. Howl was keeping his distance from Saria, so he apparently learned something from that smack.

"Ok." Saria said to confirm she was ready to go.

"I'm ready." stated Howl raising his free hand.

"Then I am too." Ashitaka said before diving down to the entrance. Howl hesitated.

"The waters not as deep as it looks Howl. Actually it's much shallower this time of year." Saria assured him.

"Ok…here goes." Howl took a large gulp of air and followed Ashitaka through the entrance. Saria close behind.

--

When the Trio surfaced they were not in the water temple. This place was dark and almost scary. The light from the torches danced and made the various spider webs seem much more foreboding then they ought to have been.

"This is the water temple?" asked Howl disgusted. "Reminds me of my old Castle."

"This isn't the Water Temple guys. I think we entered a portal without realizing it."

"Then where are we?" Ashitaka was the only one who would ask such an obviously unanswerable question.

"Yeah. Saria do you know? Is this like some sewer?" Or maybe not. Howl would ask that too. Saria was about to give the two a piece of her mind when a sound resembling that of an angry mob came rolling through the vast cave like system. So, instead, Saria ushered them in the opposite direction of the sound. If there was trouble she didn't want to be involved.

The water was know shallow enough to walk in but just barely. They were in water up to their elbows. When they found themselves in a large room. There was a man sitting alone on an island like piece of land. There were an uncountable number of candles lighting the room. The trio was overwhelmed by the number. The man looked up at them. He had slick black hair and was wearing a white half mask to cover part of his face.

"Who are you?" he asked both enraged and saddened. Howl was about to answer but Ashitaka beat him to it.

"I am Ashitaka and these are my friends Saria," he said motioning towards her, " and Howl." turning to point at him.

"Why are you here?" the man demanded.

"We are on a quest. But who are you? We have told you our names."

"I'm Eric. What is your Quest?" he asked suddenly interested.

The sound of the mob grew louder.

"We seek the Hero of Time." Ashitaka answered confidently. He could tell by the look in Eric's eye that he meant to join them.

"I wish to join you." he said glancing at the passageway, now glowing from the flames of many torches. "Hurry! This way."

The trio turned to follow their new masked member of their ever growing group of unlikely heroes. And thus was how the Phantom of the Opera made his escape. Never to be heard of till the end of the movie/musical. It was not long before our heroes found themselves in yet another unfamiliar environment.

--

Authoress: So this is my fifth chapter. Please tell me what you thought of it. I'm glad that you have read this Far. Most seem to get bored my first chapter. Only nine made to my third chapter. Any way…I'm having fun with this story and hope to finish it soon. If you have ideas of places to go or people to meet I'm up for suggestions.

Disclaimer: No I do not own any of the above except for my plot. That is of my own imagination. evil laugh. But soon I will add a character of my own. Keep reading to see who will play me in my story. (yep. I cast an imaginary character as myself.)


	6. Kingdom Hearts

The lights were magnificent. Blue, red, yellow, every color imaginable. The party found themselves in a downtown area bustling with all sorts of people. Howl took great interest in a pig like creature with a fuzzy ball at the end of an antenna.

"What's that?" asked the phantom with a hint of amazement in his words. Ashitaka shrugged. Howl turned to ask Saria, but Saria wasn't there. Howl became frantic only to find Saria conversing with the small creature. Before Howl could point this out Saria came back to the group with answers.

"So guys. We're in Traverse Town and that little guy was a moogle. Or something like that anyway." she said shrugging.

"We seem to be moving rather quickly from place to place." stated Ashitaka thoughtfully.

"Or time to time." corrected the phantom.

"I have no idea what you two are talking about." laughed Howl sounding like a loony.

"Come on." said an exasperated Saria, grabbing the boys by the hand and dragging them off leaving the phantom to follow behind.

The party wondered around for some time before they found a door to the next section of the city. Inside was a dark lamp-lit square. It was completely empty.

"This town sure is strange." stated our phantom.

"You can say that again," said Ashitaka. There was a moment of silence before an ear shattering scream. Saria ran and hid behind the phantom.

"What is that!" exclaimed Saria.

"It looks like…" before Ashitaka could finish the yellow eyed shadowy bug-like creature leapt at Howl.

"AHHHH! It's trying to take my heart!"

"HOWL!" Saria rushed over to save her new comrade from trouble but was stopped by the appearance of twelve new monsters.

"What are these things?" she asked backing up rapidly. Howl somehow managed to pry the one off his chest only to find that he was in bigger trouble than before. Soon there after fifteen more popped up accompanied by similar creatures wearing armor.

"Oh Crap." said Ashitaka reaching for his sword.

"What's wrong?" asked Saria in a panic.

"That." said Ashitaka pointing to the even larger monster that was nothing but a giant suit of armor.

"Sorry I asked."

Just then a young boy with spiky blond hair and very strange clothes appeared out of nowhere and jumped at the monsters. It wasn't long before the smallest of the shadow creatures were all wiped out. Then the boy preceded to kill the larger monster. Ashitaka wished to help but found out moments ago that his weapon had no effect on the smaller creatures so he wasn't going to hinder the young warrior. Howl too tried but his magic wasn't meant for war. Erik (or so the phantom is called) saw the two fail and didn't even bother but stood protectively over poor Saria.

The party watched for what seemed like forever, helpless to the fact that they couldn't help. The boy was constantly getting hit and thrown around but never seemed to hurt. Finally, with a loud crash, the armored monster fell to the ground. Howl, who was glaring at Erik, was forced to look away when the boy came over to the shaken group of friends.

"Are you alright?" he asked brushing one hand through his ruffled hair.

"Yeah I think so. Thanks a lot. I thought we were toast." replied Ashitaka bowing slightly in respect and thanks.

"No problem. You guys aren't from around here are you?"

"Actually," said howl pushing between Erik and Saria "We are each from a different world."

"Howl! He'll think were crazy." scorned Saria quietly.

"Oh. Where's your ship?"

"Our ship?" Saria was utterly lost, and she wasn't alone.

"What do you mean ship?" asked Ashitaka.

"Well the only way to get from world to world is by gummi ship isn't it? How else would you get to Traverse Town?"

"We, err, Well…"

"What Howl's trying to say is we came from different dimensions, each a different time and or place from the last." explained Erik pushing Howl back behind him.

"Come again."

"We're traveling via portal to find the Hero of Time. That is who we're looking for isn't it?" Erik asked turning to Ashitaka.

Sora, now completely confused, opened his mouth to ask some questions but refrained when he seen heartless appearing behind the strange group.

"We should get indoors."

***

"So your all looking for the same person for different reasons. You for the adventure," Sora stated pointing to Howl who was taking a drink from a glass of milk, "you to find your boyfriend," he continued pointing to Saria now, "you to save Iron Town," (guess who) " and you because your angel ditched you."

"That just about sums it up." answered Howl.

"Actually its more like my angel ripped my heart out of my chest and threw it into the fiery pits of Hell."

It was at that moment that their strange curly brown haired waitress decided to come by with water and ask any of them if they had seen centaurs. And of course none of them had.

"Why did she just ask us about centaurs?" asked Ashitaka staring in the general direction of the kitchen.

"I don't know but she always asks that." answered Sora.

"Why don't you come with us?" offered Saria hopefully. "You're a wonderful fighter."

"Like I said earlier, I'm on my own mission to find my friends and defeat these strange creatures. I'm worried about Kiari."

"I totally understand. I miss San. It's only been 24 hours and…wait. I haven't slept for 24 hours!"

"Well Ashitaka, there was that time when you kinda dozed under that tree in my world." corrected Howl.

"That hardly counts."

"Perhaps you could stay here the night. This is a restaurant and inn you know." shouted a cheery and ever so wierd waitress who just seemed to suddenly be standing there beside Sora. "By the way, I love free cheese." she said before skipping back off to the kitchen whistling a song from the Legend of Zelda. (Although Saria didn't realize it.)

"She really is a strange character," said Erik agreeing with earlier notions.

"Well why don't you all get some sleep and I'll see you in the morning to help see you out of the city safely."

"Ok, thanks for the drinks by the way." said Ashitaka getting up from where he sat.

"Thanks." added Saria.

"Um…do they except gold here?" Ashitaka asked the person at the front desk.

"I forgot," said Eric, "Different places require different currency. My 20,000 francs won't work here."

"Francs? I use rupees."

***

At long last I'm free from after school obligations and I can post a little more often. I PROMISE TO GET LONGER CHAPTERS. I apologize for the long wait. Hope you enjoyed this. And just as an FYI the waitress is based off of my friend who truly is that random and loves free cheese. And centaurs *makes a funny face as she thinks back to earlier today* she seems to think they're extremely entertaining and perverted. You should see the pictures she draws…but enough of that, look forward to the next chapter in which our friends visit the amazing and loveable world of the Twilight books. Next time on THE QUEST…


	7. Twilight

As Ashitaka awoke, he found that none of his friends were awake yet. He glanced at the clock.

"GREAT NIGHT WALKER! ITS 12!"

"What's the buzz?" asked Howl groggily, turning to face Ashitaka from his bed and rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Sorry to wake you Howl. I just noticed it was noon."

"NOON! Are the others up yet?" he asked eagerly springing out of bed.

"No."

"Good," he said with a sigh, "I have enough time then to get ready." and with that Howl left in the direction of the bathroom.

***

Ashitaka soon found himself down stairs chatting with Saria who he met in the lobby only thirty minutes after he arrived. Soon after Erik joined them and Sora behind him.

"Where on earth is Howl?" asked Saria impatiently.

"Ashitaka you shared a room with him." pointed out Erik in a questioning tone.

"He said he was getting ready…"

It was at this moment Howl entered the room, now wearing a suit of black with white cuffs and a shimmering yellow under shirt. His hair was flowing like silk and he smiled mysteriously at Saria. Saria felt her breath leave her body.

_WOW he's hot,_ she thought silently. Their was no way in heaven, hell, or earth she was going to let any one else know that.

"Howl…Your…dressed up," stated Erik quite aware of Howls intentions to impress Saria.

"Do you normally spend two hours dressing up?" asked Ashitaka now feeling self conscious."

"Every Day…Well actually it used to be kind of a curse put on me by a jealous lover. And now it's more of a habit than anything." he replied.

"Well, now that your all here why don't we eat and get going." suggested Sora.

***

The five of them now stood at the foot of a large space ship or the Gummi Ship as Sora called it.

"You all said that the portals just kind of appear, and since it's not safe to wander Traverse Town I'll take you to the nearest non-heartless infested place."

"Where's that?" Howl asked tapping the side of the ship.

"Wonderland. I'm sorry I can't come but I must continue looking for my friends."

"Thanks for doing this." said Saria as she followed the others into the compartment.

"Oh by the way we're one seat low. So one of you will have to share."

Every one looked at every other. Howl offered to sit with Saria but Saria got almost violent with her protest so she got her own seat. That left Howl, Ashitaka, and Erik to argue. For the first few minutes Sora and Saria tried to intervene but gave up after attempts proved useless and the fight almost entertaining.

"I would sooner kill my self than sit with you." the phantom shouted pointing at Howl.

"If you would just shut up long enough for me to talk I was going to tell you I had a solution."

"I won't sit with Ashitaka either. No offense. I Just can't handle close contact with other humans for long you know that. We discussed it last night when I got my own room."

"Why did you even come with us you masked moron."

"I explained that to you this morning toad face."

"I like the idea of you bouncing around the compartment during take off."

"It's people like you that drove me to live my life in dark seclusion."

"At least I don't stalk pretty signers through the walls and mirrors of their dressing room."

"That little twerp deserves it after what she did to me. I used to feel a bit guilty for what I was doing to her. But after such a betrayal of both my love and dedication I feel no emotion but my own self pity. What a fool I was for thinking my music would make her love me. And what a fool I was for thinking I could forget." Erik, whose words were harsh at first, grew emotional, quiet, and turned from the group to hide his forming tears. "You have the seats Howl and Ashitaka. I will stay here and start anew. Or die."

"Wait," Howl called out as the phantom turned to leave. "I was going to suggest this at first but our argument got in the way." Howl waved his hand in a single smooth motion and magically another chair sprouted from the floor.

"Thanks Howl." he said taking his seat.

"Why didn't you do this in the first place Howl? _Before _asking me to share a seat with you." asked Saria, knowing full well the answer but wanted to hear Howl admit it.

"Actually, theirs a funny story about that."

And they took off. But not all went according to plan. The first portal they met, the one supposed to take them to their intended destination, turned out to be a different portal. To Sora's great displeasure they now found themselves flying low to the ground in a mountainous countryside, thunder crashing and lighting flashing all around.

***

The friends stepped out of the ship and into the cold rain. Despite the foul weather however, it was very serene and beautifully green it made them all relaxed…all except Sora. Sora came running out of the ship screaming a bunch of words that the others couldn't understand. He kicked his ship in frustration. Saria stayed to attempt to calm him but the others felt it better if they left him alone.

There was a particularly loud crash of lighting that sounded closer than any of the others. They walked towards it. None of them knew what compelled them to but they did. Upon reaching the peak of the hill the three men looked down upon an enormous clearing in the dense surrounding forest. And it was far from empty. A group of people were playing baseball, but it was not ordinary baseball, the bases were impossibly far apart and the runners moved with incredible speed and hit with unbelievable strength.

As one of the runners hit third base Erik's attention was drawn to a beautiful burnet watching the game.

"Dibs." he whispered to Howl before descending into the valley.

"HEY! NO FAIR!!" called Howl chasing after him.

Neither of the boys noticed that a split second before hand all players had stopped and huddled together. They looked around in expectance and immediately spotted the two racing down the hill.

Clumsy Howl was just about to pass the phantom when he tripped on a root and was sent tumbling down the hill. Erik tried to stop him but he was flailing to wildly and moving to quick. Howl struggled and almost succeeded in stopping himself before hitting a boulder, but was rescued by the short haired girl who he had not seen moments before predicting his accident.

"Are you ok?" she asked while setting him down lightly just yards away from the rest of the group.

"Alice! What are you thinking??!?" scorned Edward coming up beside her.

"I wasn't just going to let him hit hat rock. He was going to be hurt severely!"

"Who is He?" growled Edward. "Why are you here?" he said turning on Howl.

"You probably Know better than I do." said Alice ignoring Edwards second command.

"I…I'm sorry." Howl was afraid of this person looming above him. The girl was comforting but this _Edward_ was scary. And his body hurt to much to move so all Howl could do was lie there and hope that Edward wouldn't hurt him.

Upon hearing these thoughts Edward almost smiled.

"Bella, Why couldn't you be more like him? He has the proper reaction…Fear."

"I told you Edward, I trust you. I don't care what you are."

Howl was confused as ever. He glanced up to where Erik still stood dumbfounded. Ashitaka was now almost to his side and Saria, accompanied by a very apathetic looking Sora, could be seen heading towards them.

"Howl!" gasped Saria. Sora was the only one who could hear her and he wasn't listening. He was to busy wallowing in self pity. Saria ran the rest of the way down the hill. Suddenly a thought hit her, something she had never really wanted to confront. _Link doesn't love me. He likes me as a best childhood friend but nothing more. Zelda is his love…Why am I thinking this?_ Before she realized it, Saria was by Howl's side making sure he was ok.

"Saria, I'm fine really." he said flinching as she brushed a forming bruise.

"Sorry." she jerked her hands away and blushed slightly.

"Well, it looks like we'll have some introductions to do and then some explaining." stated Jasper flatly. He watched as the others came down the hill towards them.

"I don't agree." said Rosalie haughtily. "I say we just leave them to their business and we all go home. They've already seen too much."

"Don't be that way Rosie." countered Alice.

"They have no Idea what's going on. They don't know who or what we are. And actually…" Edward said turning to Ashitaka, "They're not even from this time or place."

"How do you know all this?" Saria asked feeling a little uneasy. How _could _he know?

"Well…I…err…Well…" Edward was at a loss. What could he tell them.

"What Edward is trying to say is we have special powers." Alice explained. "We're vampires."

"Really." Saria was more interested than surprised but Erik was shocked. He had heard numerous tales around the opera house and among the latest were tales of a blood thirsty monster. Actually they were referring to none other than himself but he had heard tales of vampires before. Especially when he was _the devil's child_ in that stupid circus.

"Yeah, I'm Alice. This is Edward. that's Carlile. This is Rosalie and Jasper…" the hello's and nice to meet you's became so many that the group missed the last couple of names.

After much chatter the group found themselves sitting out of the rain and in the nice dry house, no mansion, of the Cullen's.

***

Well, it certainly was a longer chapter. I have some great ideas coming. Just wait...Any way this is prabably going to end up a really long story. I might as well write my fantasy novel but i think using already known characters is fun...Would be no fun at all if i used characters no one else knew and then theirs the problem of coming up with the perfect......uhh sorry, i will write my own novel one day though all my ideas for people to envy.

I fixed some problems that a reviwer pointed out. thank you. please enjoy.


	8. Captain Darkwraith

Sorry Folks for that little issue I had when writing the last chapter. I was really tired, we're talking one in the morning. Also, I was recently thinking about my friend Alex and it just kinda came out when I was trying to write Alice…And the Carlisle spelling was actually my spell checks fault. BUT…I fixed it so its all right. Not like any of you out there haven't had one of those days where you mix, misspell, and mispronounce words.

Anyway. As you can tell most all of what I use is not my own but copyright/trademark of others. Well, I am kinda straying from that for this chapter and the party will find themselves in a world created by me and my friend for a movie. Please welcome the salty and adventurous world of Captain Darkwraith and her crew. (Yes…Her. I need more girls. Saria is lonely.)

Just a reminder, I don't own most of this.

Need reviews and suggestions for portals to go through. Oh, and I'm done with characters to travel with. Only one more to join after this. (unless plans change.)

***

"The darkness is approaching this world too. It seems that the one who is behind this wants all the worlds and all the times." stated Jasper flatly. The party ended up staying at the Cullen's for the rest of the rainy evening.

"Why do we care so much?" asked Rosalie haughtily, "I mean, we're vampires. The twilight or whatever would allow us to walk freely among humans and maybe we could have a real life!"

"Oh shut up Rosalie. I'm sick of your complaining." demanded Edward. "Besides, it's not just our world at stake here."

"That's right. If I can't find this hero of time I'm afraid the entire universe will be engulfed. And…I'll never see San again." said Ashitaka sadly, "I'm not asking for any of you to come with us."

"It's no trouble if you stay here the night but we are a bunch of vampires. Sometimes its hard for us to control our thirst." offered Carlisle.

"That's so very nice of you. Thanks." said Saria.

"And either way Mr. Phantom doesn't need to sleep so he'll protect us." added Howl optimistically.

"I do to have to sleep Howl. And why would I protect you."

"I Made you the extra chair, that's why."

"You don't know me very well do you?"

"Oh I'm soOoOo scared." Howl stated sarcastically while rolling his eyes.

"Are you sure? I mean we've caused you so much trouble already. We could just find an inn to stay at."

"That's Right. You have been trouble. You should just leave…Now."

"ROSALIE!" shouted all the other Cullen's in unison.

"Really you've been no trouble. We have a spare room in the attic. You can stay there if you'd like." offered Esme, making it perfectly clear that it really wasn't a problem.

"How can we repay you?" asked Ashitaka, feeling awkward from excepting such hospitality.

"By finding the hero and saving the worlds."

***

Elsewhere…

"They just entered a superfluous portal. I'm sorry master. I couldn't catch it in time." said a sorrowful female voice.

"That's ok…For now anyway, but please try to pay closer attention. With portals opening more frequently we'll have our work cut out for us trying to keep them on track." replied deeper female voice of the master.

"That's not the worst of it. A boy accidentally went in with them."

"He'll just have to deal with it. This is the universe we're talking about here."

"Yes master." replied the young girl before leaving the room. It can't happen again. I've

let it slip two times now. No more, she thought. And then she vowed to do her best to never let it happen again.

***

Ashitaka and friends woke up the next day feeling refreshed and revitalized. Howl didn't want to get out of bed because his body hurt to much from the fall he took the previous day. When Erik awoke he had a bit of a panic attack because he didn't know where he was but it soon came back to him. The family of vampires that had been so kind to let them stay were all out before they left. All but the kind girl Alice. They said their good byes and set off again into the chilled air.

"At least it's not raining today," stated Saria optimistically.

"Don't be so sure. We may be here a while and the weather here may change quickly." speculated Erik. "I may have lived most of my life below an opera house but I know many things and one of those is that stuff doesn't always go as planned."

"You mean like with Christine?" asked Saria sympathetically.

"Yeah…Like Christine. But it doesn't matter," he said attempting a smile. "I have made new friends because of it and who knows, perhaps I shall meet someone better because of it."

"I see you've suddenly begun to think in the brightest side of things." said Howl in a teasing manner.

"I believe the expression your looking for is begun to look at the bright side of things." corrected the phantom.

"Oh lighten up Erik. I'm only kidding."

"Erik?" asked Saria cautiously as if about to approach a touchy subject. (which she was.)

"Hmm."

"I was wondering. Why do you wear that mask all the time?"

"I was born with a defect. It has left my face a scarred and deformed. It is the reason my mother loathed and disowned me and the reason I was sold to a circus as the Devil's Child."

"That must suck." stated Howl bluntly.

"You have no idea."

"Any one know where we're going?" asked Ashitaka abruptly and changing the subject.

" Well. So far portals have just opened up whenever and always in our path of travel. I don't see that as chance. I just don't. I honestly think theirs something we're not getting. A piece of information. It doesn't make sense." replied Saria.

"We'll find out in time. But I agree. Nothing adds up and these portals are anything but completely random. There is a seeming order and significance to each world." conclude Erik.

And at that particular moment a portal opened up almost a hundred meters away.

"Will wonders ever cease." stated Erik in wonderment.

"That's so cliché," said Howl as he ran pass the others towards the portal.

"Howl! Wait up!" called Ashitaka and Erik in unison.

"Last one there is the witch of the waste." taunted Howl.

"I don't want to be a witch of…whatever. WAIT UP." yelled Saria racing to catch up.

***

"Jess. Have you located the hero yet?" asked a large man in black robes from his seat before a large pool. A pool in which he watched the travelers enter yet another portal.

"Not yet my lord." responded the much less confident and quite voice of his apprentice.

"Our time runs short. Those annoying heroes are getting help from the Between Brigade." said the man darkly, making fists in anger. "I will not tolerate failure."

"Fail we will not, my lord." she said before returning to her computer operations. There were many worlds to look through and their was no telling which one the hero was sent to.

"Do not forget that this is your fault." reminded the dark figure coldly. "Losing track of the hero in transfer is the reason we could not destroy him. Him who could ruin everything we worked for."

"I will not goof up again."

"For your sake you better not. The consequences would be most……Undesirable."

***

Ashitaka and the others now found themselves in a world they could never have imagined on a ship of impressive size. However all was not well. The pirates who owned the ship surrounded them. Guns and swords alike created an impenetrable wall and left the group trapped and defenseless. Perhaps they should not have come here, but there was no turning back.

"No you don't understand," pleaded Ashitaka trying to explain as the were herded below deck. "The portal…"

"Save it!" snapped a grumpy young pirate poking him with his sword. There was nothing left to do now but follow. Perhaps the captain was nicer than the crew.

As the party left the stairway they found themselves in a brightly lit room full of antiques and treasure. Not the brig but the captains quarters.

"What brings you aboard my ship?" asked a tall and beautiful girl with long brown hair partly hidden beneath a silk scarf and captains hat.

"Well," began Ashitaka. "We, me and my friends here, are on a mission to look for someone and the portals just keep taking us places."

"You expect me to believe that?" she asked tartly and yet not at all unbelieving.

"How else could we end up on your ship while you were miles out to sea." he pointed out.

"I see your point. And the sad thing is, I believe you. Weirder things have happened." she replied thinking about a recent adventure that was forced upon her. (in which she was sent to present day USA by a strange fortuneteller who thought it would be fun.)

"Then, if you please, let us continue our search. There are many worlds at stake." asked Saria innocently and just a little intimidated.

"Very well, but on one condition."

"What would that be?" asked Erik.

"I wish to accompany you." she said with a bow. "Life of a pirate is a bit more boring than one would imagine."

"Of course, we need all the help we can get." answered Ashitaka. Howl and Erik nodded in agreement. Sora, who seemed to finally be opening up to the whole thing also nodded but after the other two.

"Then its Settled. First mate Tarro, please take the others up top and set a course for Arty Bird Island." commanded the captain.

***

"Here we are." stated the captain proudly as she led the other five ashore. "Lovely place, always warm, and best of all totally uninhabited."

"Why is that?" wondered Howl.

"Because, we chased them off." said the captain with a sly smile.

"That was meant to be rhetorical but Ok." Howl mused with a shrug.

"Sooooooo, where should we go Ashitaka, Erik." the captain asked turning to each.

"Ummm…that way?" Ashitaka said pointing towards a path leading into a forest.

"Why didn't you ask me?" whined Howl.

"Shut up Howl." scolded Saria.

"Saria's being mean to me."

"Shut up Howl." Erik stated plainly, hitting Howl on the head.

"Do I get a say in this?" asked Sora, less than enthused.

"Sure, where would you like to go?" offered Ashitaka.

"You can chose. I just wanted to know if my opinion mattered. And it does. Thanks." he answered brightly.


	9. Linda

OKAGE!!! YES I AM OBSESS-ED! DON'T HATE ME. I just love this game.

Oh and sorry pachysam, I don't know most of those characters you speak of, but I do know Haru and Buta (although I think its Moota) and might get them in their someplace. Also, you are the first person I've met who also knows Unico!

I'm sorry for taking to long to post aswell. It's just been a very busy few months. It's sad because I had an April Fools day and Easter Special all planned out. Oh well, son enough I guess. Enjoy! ^o^

Don't own okage…I don't own Howl…I don't own Sora, Erik, Saria, or Ashitaka. I do own Dark Wraith. And I don't own the song Linda sings. (Waves: DJ Satomi)

--

"Please listen to my song." asked a very desperate little red-head. "Please any one…Sir would you listen……guess not." Linda hung her head low as yet another person passed by. Why would no one listen to her song. She had done her hair special for today. She wore her cutest dress. She even polished the two horns that poked out of her silky hair.

There was a loud crash and the sound of a man moaning. Linda looked up just in time to see six people fall from the sky. Despite her despair she laughed at the site. A man wearing a rather nice outfit fell atop two other boys who looked rather distressed and the other man, who was wearing a mask, had managed to wriggle out from beneath the pile. Two girls pushed there way out of the wreckage. It was surprising that no one else had noticed.

"Hi. Who are you?" Linda asked holding out her hand to help them up. One at a time she pulled them to their feet. "I'm Linda."

"Hi, I'm Howl."

"And I'm Erik."

"I'm Saria and this is Sora."

"Hi."

"I'm Ashitaka."

"And I'm Captain Dark Wraith."

"So nice to meet you all." Linda said with a smile. She paused and looked at Howl. She rushed up to him and gave him a hug. "You look like Epi-chan."

Howl looked freaked.

"Sorry um…Linda, I'm engaged to a girl named Sophie."

"Oh you are Howl?" asked Saria a bit annoyed. "Than why'd you try to pick up on me? Huh?"

"No particular reason…Old habits I guess, as I explained. A curse that made me chase girls and…"

"Oh shut up." Saria said hitting howl on the head.

"Why'd ya do that?" he asked grabbing his head.

"No reason…Old habits."

"Ha ha Howl," Erik teased, "Looks like you made her angry."

"Shut up will ya."

Linda giggled. "You don't have to make a scene, My heart belongs to Epi-chan and Coach Stanly."

The group just gave her a blank stare.

"That reminds me," she said excitedly, "Will you listen to my song? I'm in training to be teen idol."

"Your song?" asked Sora skeptically.

"Oh, you write music? That's amazing!" Saria said admiringly.

"So you'll listen?" She said glowing with happiness; No bursting with it.

"Of course." Saria and Erik replied in unison. They looked at each other and looked away again hurriedly. Linda squealed with joy and began.

"Do you remember, kissing in the moon light? When it was summer it was love at first sight…"

Her singing was so bad that Sora covered his ears while the others made pained faces. Saria noticed that the nearby residents dispersed. The only one unfazed was the phantom. The others had never heard La Carlotta.

"Hold on Linda. Stop right there." She stopped singing and looked at Erik expectantly.

"What? Am I horrible? I'm horrible aren't I? I suck!" She started crying.

"No…no, no," hushed Erik most tenderly. A side none of the party members had seen yet. He put his arm around Linda. "There are just a few things you need to work on. What matters at this point is that your willing to try and with that fail. Very few are good the first time and none are perfect."

Linda sniffed and looked up into his masked face.

"I once tutored a great singer. She referred to me as her Angel of Music. I may not be an angel but I am knowledgeable in music. I have written many operas. Here," he said standing up and pulling Linda to her feet. "Lower you voice a little, let it come out smoothly; from your heart. Don't force it out, that makes your voice scratchy. Take a deep breath, there you go, now sing."

Linda did as told and began singing the same song. It was noticeably better but still not 100%.

"Very good." he complimented, "you only need now to practice and work on your voice, to train it."

"Thank you so much!" she said resuming to her preppy self. "I'll always remember your words of kindness and advice." She said getting all dramatic as she did once before when Ari and Stan had helped her. Those were good times. Even the fighting and that Marlene girl. She would have to visit Ari again soon.

"Erik," Saria began innocently. He knew where she was going before she even asked.

"No, I will not sing for you. Not now anyway."

"Why not?" she whined. "I'm sure your amazing."

"Coach Erik?" Linda joined in.

The others all gave him persisting looks.

"Come on Eri," Howl urged in a child's voice, "you know you want to."

"No. We have to find a place to Stay. We spent most of our day in that hot jungle. I for one need a bath…And Howl smells."

"A-men to that." Dark Wraith agreed scooting a couple inches away from Howl.

"I Know!" exclaimed little Linda, "You can stay at the Inn here. I'll show you where, and I'll pay."

"You really don't have to do that." Saria began.

"Nonsense. You helped me plus, you fell from the sky meaning you used some sort of stone circle or warp device to enter this world. We were just opened up to the rest of the land so chances are you don't have any suckel. That's our money."

"Just opened up?" Ashitaka repeated.

"Yeah. My friends and I all worked together to defeat Bellouine…Er…Follow me. I'll explain later." She said observing Howl's involuntary yawn of exhaustion.

***

"Thanks again for paying for our rooms. I wish there was something we could do for you Linda." Ashitaka said feeling very guilty about her generosity.

"Well…"Linda hesitated. She looked at the others, all enjoying there tea in the hotel lobby.

"Is there something?" he asked. The others weren't really paying attention to them.

"I was rather hoping…Oh please can I come with you? I won't get in the way I promise. I'll help you search and fight and anything else you need to do I could cook…"

"Of course," Ashitaka said cutting her off, "Its really no trouble. We need all the help we can get."

"REALLY?" her eyes lit up as much as they did before. She was such a sweet girl, so innocent, and polite. I f not a bit eccentric.

Linda skipped up to the front door. "I'll see you guys tomorrow morning. Later." and she skipped out the door with a small twirl before closing the door. Her singing could be heard through the open window in the lobby.

"She sure is strange." commented Saria. "Nice, nut strange."

Dark Wraith stood up and bid the others a good night. It wasn't long before the others followed her example. Ashitaka was the last to do so. Sitting on his bed, Howl snoring on the one next to him and Erik fast asleep on the chair in the corner, he pulled out a small polished river stone he had picked up before leaving. He missed home and began to wonder if he'd ever make it back in time.

***

When the party awoke it was almost 6:00. Linda was waiting for them outside. The sun was just peaking over the mountains and it lit up the smog and pollution in a most beautiful way. The whole town was bathed in an orange-brown glow.

"This way." Linda called cheerfully, "I Know someone in the Highlands that might know where to go from here."

"Does she even know who we're looking for?" puzzled Howl.

"I don't know…" Erik answered.

"Oh wait!" Linda exclaimed as if hearing there conversation, although that was not the case, "What are we looking for again?"

"Guess not." the two sighed in unison.


End file.
